Lion's Eye's 1st trilogy series
This is a list of games in Lion's Eye's 1st trilogy series. Click here for his games in the 2nd trilogy. The Skylanders in this trilogy have colored bases. Games 1. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Release Date: October 16, 2011 *Portal: Spyro's Adventure Portal *Base Color: Green This version is the same as the real one, but with additional in-game variants but no chase ones. 2. Skylanders: Giants *Release Date: October 21, 2012 *Portal: Spyro's Adventure Portal *Base Color: Orange This version is the same as the real one, but with additional in-game variants but no chase ones. 3. Skylanders: Swap Force *Release Date: October 13, 2013 *Portal: SWAP Force Portal *Base Color: Blue This version is the same as the real one, but with additional in-game variants but no chase ones. 4. Skylanders: Trap Team *Release Date: October 5, 2014 *Portal: Traptanium Portal *Base Color: Red This version is the same as the real one, but with additional villain variants and in-game variants but no chase ones and 3 more reposed Skylanders. 5. Skylanders: Dark Squad *Release Date: November 16, 2014 *Portal: Dark Portal *Base Color: Black This version is the same as the real one created by BHCreations and Chompy-King, but with additional core Skylanders, Traps and in-game variants but no chase ones. The Dark Villains from Trap Team are now revamped into Skylanders and the Dark Squad are Skylanders reposed with a Dark Wow-Pow. 6. Skylanders: Elemental Masters *Release Date: December 21, 2014 *Portal: Traptanium Portal *Base Color: Brown This version is the same as the real one created by Inferno999, but with a Kaos element Skylander and additional reposed Skylanders and Minis and in-game variants but no chase ones. 7. Skylanders: Dimensions *Release Date: January 18, 2015 *Portal: Dark Portal *Base Color: Purple This version is the same as the real one created by BCtheBoss, but with Light, Dark and Kaos element Skylanders and additional reposed Skylanders and in-game variants but no chase ones. 8. Skylanders: Slumber Blunders *Release Date: February 1, 2015 *Portal: Traptanium Portal *Base Color: Yellow This version is the same as the real one created by CDiGanon, but with Toxic element Skylanders and additional reposed Skylanders and in-game variants but no chase ones. The villains from Dark Squad are now revamped into Dark Skylanders. 9. Skylanders: Flip Force *Release Date: March 15, 2015 *Portal: Dark Portal (Flip Portal) *Base Color: Pink This version is the same as the real one created by PetStarPlanet, but with a core Skylander of the Kaos element. Unlike the real version, the FLIP Force are not swappable and their weapons are now toys to match with the right FLIP Force Skylander. In addition to that, there are no Eon's Elite SWAP Force Skylanders. 10. Skylanders and the Disney Club: The Creative Adventures *Release Date: April 19, 2015 *Portal: Skylanders/Disney Portal *Base Color: Cyan This version is the same as the real one created by Fanboy and chum chum, but with Light, Dark and Toxic element Skylanders, reposed Giants and additional reposed Skylanders, ones from Trap Team and additional in-game variants but no chase ones. 11. Skylanders: Mirror Masters *Release Date: May 10, 2015 *Portal: Dark Portal (Flip Portal) *Base Color: White This version is the same as the real one created by CDiGanon and The Doctor Of Awesomeness, but with Toxic Skylanders and additional reposed Skylanders and in-game variants but no chase ones. 12. Skylanders: Opposites *Release Date: June 7, 2015 *Portal: SWAP Force Portal *Base Color: Gray This version is the same as the real one created by PetStarPlanet, but with 1 Skylander in the Toxic and Music elements and additional reposed Skylanders and in-game variants but no chase ones. Category:Series Category:Lion's Eye Category:Skylanders Series